There are many circumstances in which it is desired to prevent use of an electrical device. The device may be faulty and use of the device could be hazardous. In some industrial situations, electrical tools require regular services and checking by authorised personnel and should not be used until this process has been carried out. Also, some electrical devices are simply dangerous to operate and it is therefore desirable to secure the devices so that they cannot be operated other than by the appropriate person.
The present invention relates to an electrical plug safety device for attachment to the plug of an electrical device to prevent its use.